Onestar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |death=Drowned by Darktail |age=Unknown |kit=Onekit |apprentice=Onepaw |warrior=Onewhisker |deputy=Onewhisker |leader=Onewhisker, Onestar |starclan resident=Onestar |formermate=Smoke |mate=Whitetail |son=Darktail |daughter=Heathertail |children=Unnamed kits |mother=Wrenflight |father=Stagleap |sisters=Ashfoot, Morningflower |mentor=Unknown |apps=Whitetail, Gorsepaw |position1=Leader |precededby1=Tallstar |succeededby1=Harestar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Mudclaw |succeededby2=Ashfoot |livebooks=The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Darkest Night'' }} Onestar is a mottled, pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Onestar was a leader of WindClan in the lake territories. Onekit was born to Wrenflight and Stagleap, along with Ashfoot and Morningflower. He became an apprentice named Onepaw, and later received his warrior name, Onewhisker. He befriended Fireheart after the ThunderClan warrior helped bring WindClan back to their territory after Brokenstar drove them out. Onewhisker traveled with the rest of the Clans on the Great Journey, and when they reached the lake, the dying Tallstar made Onewhisker his deputy, believing he had made a mistake appointing Mudclaw. Mudclaw was furious and led a rebellion against Onewhisker; however, Mudclaw and his followers lost and Onewhisker received his nine lives and the new name Onestar, and made Ashfoot his deputy. He made an effort to prove that WindClan didn't need ThunderClan's help throughout his leadership. He sired a daughter, Heathertail, with Whitetail. After Ashfoot died, Onestar made Harespring his deputy to make peace with the former Dark Forest trainees. Onestar quickly cut WindClan off from the other Clans when Darktail came to the lake territories, beginning his reign, and eventually revealed he fathered Darktail with a kittypet named Smoke. During the final battle against the Kin, Onestar and Darktail drowned each other in the lake, and Onestar went to StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Onewhisker is a warrior of WindClan, and his apprentice is Whitepaw. His Clan is driven from their territory by ShadowClan under Brokenstar's cruel tyranny. He meets Fireheart when he and Graystripe rescue WindClan and bring them back to the forest. He befriends Fireheart during the journey, and the two often talk during Gatherings. He gains a new apprentice, Gorsepaw. Onewhisker helps Fireheart convince Tallstar to not fight Bluestar's unprompted fight and instead asks for peace. When Gorsepaw is killed, Onewhisker angrily tells Firestar how Tigerstar killed him. He participates with LionClan in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :He and his Clanmates grow very thin when Twolegs poison rabbits. When Onewhisker joins the others to rescue ShadowClan as Twolegs destroy their camp, Firestar loses one of his nine lives to save Onewhisker and a kit. During the Great Journey to their new home, Onewhisker stays with Tallstar, who is very frail and on his last life. He and Mudclaw, the Clan deputy, constantly argue about Tallstar and his ability to continue to lead. As Tallstar dies, he names Onewhisker his successor without a ceremony, wishing for the friendship between WindClan and ThunderClan to live on through Onewhisker and Firestar. Mudclaw is furious, and he and other warriors insist Mudclaw should lead. :Without access to StarClan, Onewhisker appoints Ashfoot as deputy and struggles to find his confidence. Firestar continues to advise him. Mudclaw, with the help of Hawkfrost, leads a rebellion against Onewhisker, who seeks the help of ThunderClan. After the Moonpool is found, he receives his nine lives and is named Onestar. However, in an effort to prove his leadership, Onestar becomes bitter and distant with ThunderClan. He does lead his Clan to help ThunderClan when they are attacked by badgers. ''Power of Three :Onestar and Whitetail become mates and have a daughter, Heatherpaw. After Gorsetail's kits go missing, Onestar angrily accuses ThunderClan of taking them. The two Clans almost break out into war until Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw and Heatherpaw discover them in the tunnels and bring them home. Onestar discovers the tunnels, and utilizes it to attack ThunderClan. He sides with the other leaders to force ThunderClan to drive out Sol from the territories. Omen of the Stars :Onestar continues to act aggressive towards Firestar and ThunderClan. When the lake dries up, Onestar sends Sedgewhisker and Whitetail as representatives from WindClan on the journey to free the water. His Clan once again uses the tunnels to attack ThunderClan, and insist Firestar should get rid of Sol. He participates in battle against the Dark Forest. A Vision of Shadows :Onestar's daughter, Heathertail, gives birth to Breezepelt's kits: Smokepaw and Brindlepaw. During a fight with Darktail and the the Kin, Onestar loses a life. He blames ShadowClan for allowing Darktail to settle by the lake and refuses to help them when they are in desperate need of medicine. During another battle with the Kin, Darktail whispers something into Onestar's ear, and Onestar grows scared and cowardly orders WindCan to retreat. He closes WindClan's borders, and refuses to help RiverClan when Darktail drives them out. When confronted by the other Clans, Onestar reveals that Darktail is his son. He had eloped with a kittypet named Smoke back in the forest territories, and was ashamed when she brought him his kit to raise as a warrior. He turned away his son, who grew up as Darktail with a strong vendetta against the Clans. Realizing Darktail must be destroyed, Onestar and his Clan participate in another battle against the Kin where he and Darktail kill each other in the lake. ''Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, Onestar allows Breezepelt to remain in WindClan, who trained in the Dark Forest and fought against the Clans in the Great Battle. The Clan builds a memorial for their fallen warriors, and firmly believes WindClan will be reunited again. As if to prove his beliefs, he appoints Harespring, who also trained in the Dark Forest, as deputy. Crowfeather constantly disagrees with Onestar's optimism, and believes Onestar is foolish for ever thinking WindClan would easily move on. Onestar insists Crowfeather should believe and listen to his leader, and grows frustrated when Crowfeather disobeys him, temporarily exiling him. :Onestar initially refuses Bramblestar's help to deal with the stoats that have appeared in the tunnels on WindClan territory, wanting it to be WindClan's problem and being too prideful to ask for help. However, as the threat of the stoats grows and becomes even more dangerous to WindClan's well-being, Onestar is left very little choice, and with Crowfeather's urging, finally accepts Bramblestar's offer of help. Detailed description :Onestar is a small, lean, mottled, pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and a scar behind one ear.Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Onestar has killed: *Darktail Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |See more'''}} External links * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages